The Hunger
by earthbender068
Summary: au. sakura has been rejected by the man she thought she loved can shino rescue sakura after she has given up on life? mostly pwp...but a small storyline there.


hello...is anyone out there....i don't think so. hmm...i know this story won't get the hits that a sasukexsakura or narutoxsakura story would, but i want to put it out here anyway. it's kinda a pwp so if you aren't reading lemons, i suggest you stop here....

this concept was originally an idea for a multi chapter fic, but took a turn to the smutty side. it probably happened because when i was writing some of it i was listening to a group called innerpartysystem, whose songs, 'don't stop,' and 'die tonight live forever,' were on my iPod. both songs are pretty aggressive, and i sugges you listent to them while reading this to get the feel i had when i was writing, especially when they get to the club.

i will admit this isn't edited or really proof read for accuracy, and i know that is the mark of a poor author, but i really needed to get this out. but making it a one shot, it will satisfy my muse. i don't want ot overload her especially since she has, home again, last name, a father's plea (which i'm working on), and about six other one shot/multi chapter fics running around in my head. it's insane in there. (about four multi-chapter stories, shikamaruxsakura, kankuroxsakura, kibaxshino, and choujixino (i know weird but it also has kibaxsakura pairing ^_^) and some one shots...kibaxshikamaru, shinoxsakura, and narutoxsasuke....i've gotten on a yaoi kick..sorrry) so hopefully by posting this i'll be able to concentrate on one less thing.

i kinda got this idea last year, trust me before all the twilight movie hype, but i liked the idea of there being some kind of world like this. i had sakura, shino, gaara, and hinata as vampires, with sasuke, kiba, kankuro, and neji as their perspective guardians. there were demons, werewolves, magicians, mind taps, and a few other different kind of creatures that lived in the mortal world also. but it would take too much to create and frankly i don't have it in me....so i guess i'll shut up now... and let you read.

and as ritsu's mom on fruits basket would say, 'i'm sorry world for being such a bothersome author! i'm so sorry! please forgive me!'

* * *

**THE HUNGER.**

The world they lived in was different. At least their true world was different, than the one they moved in. Rules and orders placed to protect those who were weaker, slower, mortal..._human_. For in their true reality lived creatures that humans feared in the darkness of night.

The species mortals thought were only products of Hollywood movies or novels lived among them. The elders of the immortals and leaders of the humans, craved out the rules in ancient times. This would allow the weaker race to continue. Elders and leaders realized long ago there needed to be balance between the species. Like any other environment in nature there needed to be a give and take relationship.

There were few other humans who knew of their existence. Hunters who deemed themselves the messengers. Messengers sent from a higher power, who's purpose was to eliminate what was considered an abomination. Skills passed down from one generation to the next, of searching for and destroying any one not of the human race.

For that reason, the elite of the underworld many generations ago assigned a protector to each of the noble families. Never another vampire, but a creature of service. The protector was born within the same year as the one he was assigned to guard. Growing up with alongside the one they were sworn to give their life for. Trained as well, by the guardian of the clan leader.

He was hers. Born four months after her, the twenty two year old male, with hair so black it shone blue, watched over her. He was trained by her father's protector, a man with on eye covered and silver hair, to guard her with his life. It was an honor for his family when he was sought out as an infant to be trained as her defender. The leader of the vampire clan of the northern territory of the Americas came to his home when he was six months old. His guardian, assured Sasuke's mother that he would be safe and one day a skilled fighter.

True to his word, Kakashi was a fierce trainer, who took his work seriously. In turn Sasuke was trained to do the same. Trained in martial arts, weapons, and his own unique ability, Sasuke was deemed one of the best guardians of his time. His family were mind taps. Dangerous abilities to enter someone's mind and wipe it clean or alter their reality. He had the ability to torture someone within their own head, without lifting a finger. And he was damn good at it. Serious and thoughtful, the young man carried a brooding expression on his face that could part a crowded sidewalk.

His mistress stood beside him on the penthouse patio. Her pink hair flowing in the wind. The deceptive green eyes met his onyx ones. He wanted to wipe her tears away. It would be unless though, those tears would easily be replaced by new ones.

"I'm going to get ready," she spoke, turning back to the patio door.

"Hn," was all he replied. It was also all she expected him to say.

Sakura sat on the seat at the end of her bed. There was nothing now. Haido was gone, but after many days of thinking about it, she realized it was Shino she missed the most. When had he become so important to her as more than a friend? Each day was torture knowing she had an eternity to be without him.

There was no point in going to him. After the way she stood up to the council for her relationship with Haido, Shino would feel like he was second place. That she would never allow. His pride was too important to her. If she couldn't be with him, she would let him have his honor.

She felt like an idiot for not seeing what was in front of her the entire time. Knowing Shino the way she did, he'd moved on, and bottled up whatever feelings he had for her and tossed it into the sea. There was no where for her. No one she could ever share her love with. That she had ruined. Fate was cruel too, if only she were human she could die be done with it. That was not her lot for she was immortal. The emptiness that had caused her to cry before was gone, and now she was just dead inside.

Sasuke banged his hand on the rail of the balcony. He wanted so desperately to find that boy. That bastard that had broken her heart. An ass kicking was too good for him. Not after what he put her through. Not after all she sacrificed to be with him.

The only crime she'd committed was falling in love with him. Against everyone's wishes, even Sasuke's. He was a human, and the elders forbade the relationship. Sakura had stood her ground to be with the one she loved. She was willing to be exiled and lose everything. The love she had for him was greater than what she had for her family, for her birthright, even her race.

Then her secret was revealed to him. When he learned of her blood lust, and Sasuke's ability to true nature of mortals, he was mortified. Seeing her eyes turn violet with hunger, drove Haido away. When she offered to leave everything behind, the power and money, her family, and her best friend Sasuke, he turned his back to her. He wanted none of it, he ran.

The young vampire's heart was shattered. She refused any and everything. A vampire's blood lust had to be satisfied every month. With her heart broken, she pushed it all away. Not eating food, nor blood. Unlike the Hollywood stories, vampires did need to feed on some type of nourishment daily. Mortal food fueled their body, but blood satisfied their soul. When that craving was not fulfilled, a vampire would return an animalistic state, often ending in a rampage, and if ignored further, they would die.

Sasuke had watched her starve herself. And vengeance became a strong motivator for him to find Haido. Behind her back, he started to track him with Kiba's, Shino's protector, help. Together the pair would make that bastard pay for what he'd done. Sasuke laughed as he deemed himself an avenger. He trained with a new fierceness. Protecting Sakura's heart was as important to him as her guarding her body.

It wasn't that he loved Sakura, no, she was his best friend. His interest lied in a different direction. Sakura though, was precious to him. And there was someone else who _loved_ her.

Shino had to be Sakura's closest friend besides Sasuke. The heir to the Western North America territory had been her friend since childhood. Over the years, he had fallen in love with her, without her realizing it. That is until she introduced him to Haido on her first date with the mortal. The look of hurt on Shino's face spoke volumes to the young vampire. After seeing Shino, Sakura spent the entire night in Sasuke's arms wondering if she'd made a mistake in not looking at Shino sooner. But Haido was intoxicating to the pink haired girl, and she chose to be with someone who would later look at her in disgust.

This was his time help her. She would be mad and hate him, but he could not watch her kill herself. Pulling out his phone, he flipped it open.

"S'up," Kiba answered the call. He wondered what the mind tap wanted. Since Shino and Sakura spent so much time together, the werewolf had developed a close friendship with the other guardian. He actually missed haning out with Sasuke.

"You guys need to get down here," he spoke. He looked out the apartment at the ocean.

"For what? We're headed for L.A., for some fuckin panel at UCLA Shino wants to go to." Kiba was buys tossing some clothes in a carry on bag.

"She's gotten out of control." Sasuke said after a long pause.

"That's not Shino's problem. She made her choice." Kiba zipped the bag. "Let that mortal come back and help her. Oh wait he bailed on her."

Sasuke knew Kiba would help. He just needed to wait a moment. The werewolf had already begun helping Sasuke track Haido. The inu couldn't resist a good fight. Plus Sakura meant something to him also.

"Listen man don't be an ass about this." Sasuke said. The salty air began to blow the onyx atop his head. "I wouldn't call if I didn't think Shino couldn't help pull her back."

"Like I said she's not Shino's problem anymore. It took a lot for that bastard to admit he loved her, but seeing her with that prick, crushed him." Kiba sat on the side of the bed. The sun was just coming up over the skyline.

"We've got at least two messengers on our asses, and she doesn't care." Sasuke sighed. "And,"

Kiba closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. Sakura knew better than to leave herself open like that. Sasuke was a damn good protector, but two messengers should have them packing. He had a feeling that it was going to get worse.

"And what Sasuke?" Kiba gulped.

"She hasn't fed in almost two months."

"Fuck." Kiba hissed. One month should drive her into a rage, but almost two months. She was trying to get herself killed. Sakura was in a dangerous position. Within a few days, she may either go on a rampage or die. That would definitely draw attention to the messengers that were following them. "Is she trying to get herself killed?"

"I don't know." Sasuke answered. "But if she does, how would your master feel? She's close to breaking."

"We'll be down today." Kiba closed the phone. He sat up and cracked his knuckles like he always did when he had to do something unpleasant. Shino wasn't going to like this.

It had been a year since that human had broken Sakura's heart. Also a year since Sakura had broken Shino's. Shino wasn't the type to express his emotions as easy as Kiba. The guardian was pretty sure Shino still loved her. If that were the case, this would be easy to do.

He walked to the other bedroom down the hall. Knocking on the door, he waited to hear a come in.

"We need to go to Miami," he said directly.

Shino stop what he was doing to turn to him.

"There is nothing in Miami for either of us Kiba." Shino answered. He walked back to the closet. Shino had overheard from his mother, Sakura was there.

"Shino," he sighed. He was going to be a bitch about this. "It's important."

"I have a panel discussion at UCLA that is important," the young vampire removed two shirts.

"She needs you. Sasuke called, not her." Kiba sat down on the chair by the desk. He watched Shino's shoulders tighten at the comment. Sasuke never asked for help. He was prouder than anyone either of them knew.

"So Sasuke's lost control and isn't able to protect her." Shino asked. This was unusual. The mind tap was always on top of his game.

"No Sakura's given up and doesn't care. He's pretty sure they have two messengers on their asses. Plus she hasn't fed for nearly two months." Kiba hoped that last bit of information would have an impact. Bingo. Shino spun around quickly.

"Make the arrangements," was all that was said.

"Shino you can save her." Kiba advised him, pulling out his cell phone to arrange the flight.

Shino left the bedroom for the bathroom. His mind was racing. He tried to figure out how she'd gotten this far. Sakura was going to get herself killed. Yes, she'd hurt him indirectly, but the vampire could never let her go. He didn't resent her for choosing Haido. Actually he hated himself for not showing her his love sooner.

His hands gripped the sides of the sink. Getting her back was now his goal. Showing her how much she could be loved for who she is was his priority. He could hear Kiba in the background.

"We'll be on a flight this afternoon," the wolf said to Sasuke.

"Don't let her know, I called either." Sasuke instructed before closing the phone.

The club, Escape, was new on the Miami scene. It specialized in techno aggressive dance music. Sasuke pulled the car to the front. The valet opened the door for Sakura. She walked into the club while Sasuke spoke to the valet. There was little said on the ride over. Each day she became more and more withdrawn. The girl who shared everything with him was just a shell. He knew she was struggling with grief and regret, but also control.

When she hungered, Sakura would always use a feeder. A mortal, that craved to be a vampire, but settled to allow themselves to be the vampire's source of blood. Sakura had a kind heart and would never want to hurt a normal human. Yet with her instincts on the verge of kicking in, Sasuke was afraid she would take the first human she could. He wouldn't allow her to do that. She would never forgive herself, so if that happened he would offer himself. A practice that was looked down upon. The guardian was there to protect the vampire, not be fed upon.

One hour turned into two in the club. Sakura danced, and Sasuke watched from the VIP balcony. She was breaking in front of him. The once green eyes were turning a slight shade of violet as she moved through the crowd scouting.

Constantly scanning the club for her or Shino and Kiba, Sasuke was getting impatient. He couldn't spot any messengers so far, but feared they would soon close in. Keeping Sakura from causing a scene was the most important detail in keeping them away. He thought of the previous afternoon.

"Sakura, we need to leave Miami," he said as they sat on the beach. Contrary to popular belief vampires were able to go into the sunlight. Like humans had developed vaccines for the flu or measles, vampire scientists had developed a vaccine for sunlight. It gave them a huge advantage over the messengers being able to move about more freely.

"I don't want to. I like it here," she answered. She took a small sip of the lemonade. The umbrella shaded them from the bright sun and heat. "It's a nice place to retire."

"You're twenty two," he snorted. "Your too young to retire."

The blonde walking by let his gaze linger on the black haired boy longer. Sakura watched her best friend.

"A demon Sasuke? He's cute none the less, go play." Sakura waved her hand toward the blond, his smile still lingering on Sasuke. "I'm not leaving here, no matter what it means will happen to me."

Sasuke shot her a prize winning glare. "Please Sakura, you're making me watch you kill yourself."

"Then I release you of your obligation to me." Sakura laid back in the beach chair.

"And disgrace me?" Sasuke asked. He frowned at her. "You know my family. My father would think I was unable to fulfill my duties."

"You'd know better," her eyes closing.

"My father wouldn't." Sasuke quickly answered. His father constantly wanted more from him. Nothing was ever good enough.

"For the last time, I'm not going. Now go before your toy gets away." Sakura said with a finality to the conversation.

Sasuke sighed looking at her. His eyes moved down the beach toward the blond demon with the blue eyes. Demons were easy to spot with their facial markings, this one with whiskers, and Sasuke had a weakness for blonds. The guardian stood and strolled away.

The sound of the song changing brought him back to his thoughts. Sakura had gotten onto the dance floor again. Her body moved in time with a man that bore a strong resemblance to Haido.

The car pulled up to the nightclub. The valet opened the door for Shino and Kiba to exit. Kiba instructing the driver they should be out in a half an hour. As he exited the car, he slipped a hundred dollar bill in the valet's hand. He strolled over to the bouncer, who was letting Shino in, with a nod also slipped two one hundred dollar bills into the man's hand.

Kiba's wolf eyes adjusted to the darkness quickly. He sniffed the air for Sasuke and led the way upstairs. The VIP section was the most likely place to find them, so they walked in that direction. The werewolf scanned the room, for threats as he'd been trained to. They both blended in with the crowd rather well. Although Shino hated going to clubs, he found himself at one at least once a month so that Kiba could satisfy his own sexual hunger. That's what friends were for after all.

Kiba turned his head toward the stairs, satisfied he could not pick up a threat in room. In his opinion, werewolves or mind taps such as he and Sasuke were the best at being guardians for the vampire clans. Their basic abilities were stronger than any demon or magician.

Sasuke was currently watching his mistress on the couch making out with the man she had just danced with. The brunette was hungrily kissing her without a clue of the danger her was in. Sasuke was waiting, for the moment her eyes would change completely. Then he would step in and offer himself. For the time being he would have to wait, and hope she was only getting out a little sexual frustration.

The black eyes watching her carefully, saw the fang appear. He felt her reserve falter, and she tilted her head to the side, tracing his neckline.

"Sakura mistress!" Sasuke shouted. In the state she was in there would be not stopping from killing this guy. As Sasuke move to grab her, the bass of the music pushed faster almost driving her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called again. Quickly, he sliced his on skin with the glass he broke. The scent of blood turned her head, as she saw her guardian on his knees in front of her. An act that was considered disgraceful for any guardian.

Her eyes were clouded over with desire as she licked her lips and moved toward him. The impact Sasuke braced for never came. An arm pulled her away. She hissed and struggled against the person. Her head turned to see Shino. Kiba behind him.

"Let's go," Shino said walking away with her in his arms. Sasuke tossed some money on the table for the server and followed Kiba. Shino knew to move quickly from the club. Sakura was exposed, baring fangs and eyes that were inhuman. A messenger could easily spot her a mile away.

The car Shino and Kiba arrived in was still out front, and Shino tossed her in. Kiba and Sasuke headed toward Sakura's car. Shino instructed the driver to head toward the hotel. Sakura was fighting against him. Her body was craving blood, the blood Sasuke had offered.

"Sakura calm yourself," the elder vampire grabbed her wrists trying to control her.

Shino scanned her body. Her skin was pale and hair dull. The eyes that were so full of life were distant and empty. He could only hope that he was able to bring it back to her.

Shino tried to regain control of his emotions. The anger that surfaced when he received the news that Haido had abandoned her was coming back. How dare he do this to her. Refocusing his attention to the present, Shino held onto her wrists. Sakura growled at him. The rise and fall of her chest increased with her strength.

Had it been any other driver, Sasuke would have to come in an erase his memory, but driver happened to work for Shino's family and ignored the sounds in the back of the car.

"Sakura, you must control yourself," he pleaded once again.

Shino knew his words were useless. The monster within her had taken over, and he cursed her for not taking better care of herself. Her eyes turned from the vampire in front of her as the car slowed at a red light.

On the corner a group of college students were walking from a bar. Sakura's eye were fixed on the boy that was drunkest. His body swayed and stumbled slightly. When the friends crossed, he called for them to wait while he stepped in between two buildings tugging on his zipper.

Shino watched as Sakura's tongue came out slowly. The young immortal twisted her body trying to get out of the car to the weakest one of the group. Shino shouted for the driver to move the car away from the group. In one motion he moved his hands to her shoulders and flipped her body onto the floorboard of the car.

She gasped in shock, but quickly recovered growling at him. In that instance he made a decision and leaned forward his mouth against her ear. The breath on her ear and neck stilled her.

"Sakura, take me," he spoke softly, then bared his neck. His eyes tightened in anticipation of the bite. When her fangs sank into his skin, he grunted and clenched his eyes shut.

The flow of blood entered her body, quenching her thirst. His breath became shallow and deep. Trying not to let go of his own control, his stomach tightened at the sensation. The feeling of being taken by her didn't just make him feel weak, but aroused. Pressed against her body he could inhale her scent and feel the softness of her curves.

As the life force enter her Sakura, felt the pleasure take over her body. The feeding wasn't just satisfying the hunger a vampire felt, but it was also erotic. Her hands began to pull out of Shino's tight grip, and pull at his clothes.

"Ng, Sakura," Shino panted. His groin getting harder.

The sound of her name reminded her to release her attachment to his neck. Two tiny marks left, she licked them as her fangs retracted. Before they had receded entirely, the bite mark disappeared. Her hands pulled the shirt over his head, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Shino moved his head to kiss her. His hands moving to get her out of the top and skirt she wore. Her body was in front of him in her panties and bra. Shino ripped the bra off and her breasts fell out. He latched his mouth on to her sucking on the nipple. Hands roamed her skin, making her ache for more.

"Shino, please," her mouth beg.

He found the spot he was searching for and his fingers entered the slick area between her thighs. The first digit dipping into her womanhood. A desperate moan was released from her body and pushed against his hand.

The teasing of her breast caused the other nipple to harden, and a second finger entered her.

"Shi....Shi..." she panted. "Ah.."

Her hands in the bush of hair atop his head, while her legs opened begging for more of him. The petite hips started to rock harder against him as the third finger teased her. The male's mouth let go of the nipple. In one smooth move he lifted her from the floor of the car to the back seat. The leather against her warm skin cause her to hiss slightly.

There on his knees in front of her, his hands pushed her legs apart. The soft pink curls in front of him, tickled as his nose took in the scent of her core. Sakura watched with intensity as the other's tongue exited his mouth and began licking the folds that hid her bud. Her head tossed back as the sensation vibrated through out her.

Shino nibbled his way around her. The vampire making sure to lick her with every other bite. How long has he yearned for this? Wetness pouring from her. The quickened rise and fall of her soft chest. Those hands threaded into his hair, pulling at it. With his index finger and his thumb, he opened the flower, to taste.

When she felt herself being opened, Sakura's toes curled. Then a shout was heard as the tip of his tongue brushed her clit. Anxious she waited for the next swipe of his tongue, but it did not come. Her head snapped down toward him. The bud came alive again as he circled it, then moved away.

How could he do this to her? Aroused, she wanted more of him. She needed more of him. The tip of that organ flicked the clit up, then down, and circled it.

"Aggh," she breathed. Involuntarily hips moved forward, searching for the source of pleasure.

As if to add to her misery, her body shook at the long flat tongue that licked her from her bottom all the way to the top of her womanhood, and started back down. Only this time it stopped at her opening. Wet from the teasing his fingers gave it earlier, he moaned at the welcome it gave him.

Then unable to resist he, continued licking the entrance. Knees that were still in the air began to shake. Her ass made a soft sounds against the seat as it rubbed back and forth.

Since he was a patient man, he pulled away. When would he ever have this change again. He needed to savior the time, to savor this woman. He would gain nothing big devouring her as instinct told him.

He looked at this small little button that if he only pushed in the right way could cause her to thrash about. To test her, it was slowly sucked into his mouth, and his hands gripped her hips, pulling them forward.

"Damn it!" Sakura shouted. Her hands released his hair and reached back gripping the top of the seat. Her nails dug into the soft leather. Waves of pleasure took over her body, as he sucked on her. Tears rolled down her face, her eyes were shut so tight.

In his own pants his crotch was so hard it was actually hurting him. The silk under wear were wet with pre cum, and soon if he did not take her, he'd cum without even entering her. None of that mattered, because he had all the time he wanted. He'd tell the driver to go to Canada, if need be, but she was not leaving this car until he had all of her.

His chin was getting wetter as it pressed against her opening. She would not last much longer if he didn't hurry.

Sakura's heels dug into Shino's shoulder blades, trying bring about her orgasm. Shino would not allow it, each time she was on the verge, he would slow down. The pace was to spontaneous to finish her. Never had she wanted to cum so bad. Her pleas were unanswered, almost as if he enjoyed frustrating her.

There it was again, so close, so close, her hips ground faster, she was going to cum....and he stopped.

"NO, please no," she begged. Her hands pulling at her own hair.

Shino could bare no more, and his left hand moved down to unbuckle his pants. The sound of his belt being undo, caused Sakura's stomach to leap.

"This is what you've begged for," Shino whispered in her ear. The hard member danced around her entrance.

"Yes, please, please, Shino," she cried.

He took her ankles in each of his hands, as he pushed into her. She was tight. How long had it been since she'd been with someone. It was as if she were a vice around his cock, but damn did it feel good. Everything he could want, warm, soft, and so incredibly tight. Thrusting faster, than he intended to he willed himself to slow down or he'd lose control.

He was hunched over her. Their faces so close that their cheeks rubbed against each other.

"So tight, so beautifully soft," he grunted into her ear. He wanted to get deeper inside her. The strong hands moved the feet behind his neck. Then they moved to grip the top of the seat. He need to push in further.

Sakura felt as is he were tearing her apart. This pace he set was so fast and the member that kept pulsating inside her was so large. The sweat was dripping off their bodies. Her nipples pressed against his chest were swollen and sensitive from the bites he placed on them earlier. Each time he pushed into her, there was both pleasure and pain on her chest. The feeling of his sac rubbing against her ass, reminded her of how deep he was truly inside her.

How could she ever have anyone else? Who could make her this dripping wet again? The answers were simple, no she would never have another. She was his. She would never want anyone else after what he has made her feel.

Shino was near his end. The fangs started to grow in his mouth as he licked her neck. Sakura could feel it against her skin. Would he feed on her?

"This will be the end of your, _**our**_, hunger," Shino rasped in her ear.

Fangs sunk into her skin, and the blood began to pass into his blood. Under him, she felt the pleasure of her skin being pierced and she screamed as her stomach tightened and her orgasm rocked her body.

The eroticism of the entire seen beneath him and the quenching of his own blood thirst, caused Shino to release inside her. He removed his fangs from her neck, resting his head on her shoulders. Her feet unlocked from his neck, and fell to the seat. The two breathed in a rhythm together. The climax still coursing through their bodies.

Shino could fell the car turn, and he looked out the window to get their location. He noticed they were back at the same corner where the drunk college kids were.

He let out a small chuckle realizing the driver was going in circles.

"You should get dressed," he moved from on top of her and sat beside her.

Sakura started to take in what had happened. Strength had returned to her body. She felt alive. The need for feeding was satisfied, by the vampire beside her.

"Thank you Shino," she whispered. Her eyes were large and filled with tears. Her rescuer. "I'm sorry, you had to come."

"Don't be sorry," he thumbed away the tear that spilled over. "You know I'd never let you die."

A wave of gratitude and love overwhelmed her. All the fears she had were gone. His honor was not disrespected. There was nothing left, but love for him, and his love for her. She moved forward embracing him, as she cried. A need overtook her. A strong desire to show him, how much he meant to her. Her head moved down and teased the soft member in between his legs.

Instead of turning into the hotel parking lot, the driver kept straight after hearing the groan of his master. The highway would give them amble time.

In another part of town, a young man took the trash out of the back door of the restaurant. Footsteps caused him to turn around. Fearing a mugger he braced himself for a fight. What he saw were two bodies approaching.

"I don't have any money on me, so you're wasting your time," he shouted at them.

"We don't need your money," the taller one answered, with a smirk.

Fear clutched his heart and nothing came out as he tried to scream at the taller figure dropping to all fours and transforming in front of him. No it couldn't be.

"Now Kiba, what have I told you about playing with your food," the shorter one said. "Do not kill him, yet."

Haido felt the coldness of the man's familiar voice, but could not place where he knew it from. Then they both stepped into the light. The bag of trash feel to the ground.

"He needs to be alive long enough to suffer as my mistress has." Sasuke's voice dripped of malice. "And oh do I plan to make you suffer."

Haido recognized him, those eyes. The onyx that locked with his own brown eyes turned a blood red. The mortal's mind registered he would not live through night, and as the werewolf pounced on the prey, Haido's thoughts were blackened and he felt the torture in his mind begin.

* * *

so tell me what do you think? i know most people say 'Sasuke hates Sakura, he'd never love her.' well in this fic they are best friends, and he loves her as one. so don't bitch. and for those of you wondering....yeah the blond was naruto. sasuke just can't get away from him. i think the part i liked best was kiba and sasuke finding haido...they were all stealth and such then when haido realized who they were he was already screwed....if ssauke's good for one thing, it's revenge.

so if you wanna review it.

terri.

^_^


End file.
